That Old Flame
by aminerklarinen
Summary: Kind of an alternate ending to the Neji/ Sasuke fic I did earlier. Sasuke wants to use his ex Neji's place as a hiding spot from those who are trying to hunt him down, but that's not all he wants Neji for. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't remember ever inviting you back again…Sasuke,"

Neji stood rigidly, his body language indicating discomfort and insecurity even though he and Sasuke were standing on _his _turf: his room to be exact. Neji was kind of annoyed because he wanted to appear unperturbed, but in his mind, he guessed around Sasuke he was never going to be completely relaxed, even when they were having a good time.

"I didn't need an invitation,"

"Then what brought you back?"

Sasuke hesitated. To be honest he wasn't expecting this. In his head, everything was planned out such that he ended the evening on a happy note. He knew his unexpected return seemed a bit suspicious, but…

"You,"

Neji snorted softly and crossed his arms, a defensive action, Sasuke noted. That and the creased eyebrows meant that Neji knew there was more to that reason.

"Yeah, me," he said. "But what about me?"

"I don't need an infiltration,"

Sasuke didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he had come here hoping that Neji would understand the mess of his life and wouldn't question him. Obviously not. Even so, being here was oddly comforting, and Sasuke wanted to stay despite the fact they were arguing and Neji hated his guts.

"So it's all about what you need isn't it?" Neji looked into Sasuke's eyes piercingly. "First you come here without notice, let alone even a polite entrance, and then you don't even let me question the purpose of it all?"

"I came here because…I was looking for a safer place to be,"

"This isn't exactly the ideal refuge,"

"But I want to be here,"

For the first time in almost three years, Neji felt the hot feeling welling up his chest that meant he wanted to feel the warmth of someone else mingling with his own in a passionate embrace. But at this moment, for the sake of his pride, and he had a lot of that, the last thing he wanted to do was to let himself go unbridled between the bed sheets with Sasuke.

"And I already told you why I want to be here," Sasuke added, taking Neji's silence as a minor submission. "Dangerous or not,"

"Not dangerous. Extremely risky," Neji said shortly. He wanted to take a step forward and just take Sasuke in his arms but he didn't.

There was a pause.

The mystery of Sasuke's disappearance was the rift between them, especially since he'd left without a word: Neji was resented by that. It had taken him ages to get over it, and, even now, he had to admit he still had that sore spot. He always would. He wanted an explanation and given that, he probably wouldn't forgive Sasuke anyway. He would probably just hate the guy even more for leaving him behind for such a reason.

Time had strengthened the two, and Sasuke really liked the way Neji had matured. He was hoping that the other guy would only look better as he reached twenty or so. His build wasn't exactly muscled or tough, but that was kind of the way that Sasuke liked it. Neji's body looked soft and inviting. Especially to _bite. _And long hair was never really a good look for Sasuke, but on Neji, he could imagine nothing else. He glanced quickly towards the bed and back to Neji.

"Don't even think about it," Neji said. "It's not gonna happen. Even if I let you sleep here,"

"You would?" Sasuke said, a playful note imminent in his voice. The corner of his mouth went up in a smirk.

Neji nodded. "I may regret it,"

"You won't,"

Neji rolled his eyes, a movement difficult to detect, but Sasuke saw it coming. He knew Neji.

"Just be aware that if Hiashi comes upon you, I by no means am going to defend you,"

Sasuke put his katana down on the floor near the side of the bed.

"That's all I need,"

"Don't try anything,"

"I won't,"

_As if. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to take a shower?" Neji asked. He was inside his walk-in closet, and had a shirt and pants over his arm. He looked with slight annoyance at Sasuke, who was just sitting there on his bed. The left side, because he knew Neji slept on the right.

"If you let me,"

Neji rolled his eyes and gave Sasuke the clothes he'd gathered into his closet.

"Take a shower,"

"Come with me,"

Neji narrowed his eyes at him and walked out of the room. He came back with a towel.

"I have to anyway. To pretend _I'm _the one taking the shower," he handed Sasuke the towel. "Now quickly, before Hiashi comes upstairs,"

"What about Hinata and Hanabi?"

Neji opened his room door cautiously and motioned for Sasuke to get out.

"They're in the garden,"  
Sasuke walked into the bathroom and put his clothes down next to the sink.

"What are you going to be doing?" he asked as Neji slid the lock down on the bathroom door. Sasuke pulled his white shirt over his head.

"That is none of your business," Neji replied in a clipped tone. He looked Sasuke up and down. "But rest assured I will not be watching you,"

And with that, Neji flipped down the lid of the toilet seat and sat down on it, not losing even a gram of dignity even though he was sitting on top of a toilet. He didn't even glance at Sasuke when the Uchiha removed the final piece of clothing and stepped into the shower stall.

"Are you sure you don't want to—,"

"No,"

Sasuke shrugged and slid the shower door shut. It was made of foggy glass, and he could see the disfigured form of Neji, but couldn't tell if he was looking at him.

_Probably…not. _

Neji itched his thigh as the shower faucet was turned on. _Gone for two years without a single word, and coming back like this. _He shook his head. _Bothersome dick. _

His mind ran back to when he had to battle against Kidomaru, and how hard he'd fought. _And all just to rescue a boy who still has not regretted the effect of his own actions. _He touched the spot where Kidomaru's arrow had gone through and winced a little, recalling the immense pain he'd been in.

"What are you doing, Neji?" Sasuke asked over the shower noise. He rubbed the soap bar beneath his arm. Neji grunted in response.

"Stop talking,"

A few minutes later, Sasuke stepped out of the shower, just as Neji was wondering what exactly Sasuke was hiding from. He handed over the towel without looking at him, and the Uchiha immediately wiped himself and then wrapped it around his waist as he put the clothes Neji had given him on.

"You can look at me now,"

Neji turned his head a little and said nothing.

Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head, relaxing in its nice, warm scent. He was still nervous about coming here, but knew it was the one place he could go to in Konoha or in the world where he would not be found. _It's the safest place. And…the place where I would like to be most. _

"You done?" Neji took the towel from around Sasuke's waist and dumped it in a nearby wicker basket. Sasuke thought it was kind of kinky for Neji to just do that, and smiled a bit. He moved closer to the Hyuuga. The shower dripped a little.

"Neji…,"

Neji turned around and was momentarily startled by how close Sasuke was standing to him. He glared at him before reaching over for the doorknob.

"Hey,"

Sasuke stopped him with a light touch. The Uchiha moved closer. Neji felt his insides melt at the look on Sasuke's face: _sexy. _He bit the inside of his lip and tried to collect his bearings.

_No…do not let him get what he wants. _

"Forget it, Sasuke," Neji said coldly. "You're not getting any,"

And with that, he shoved Sasuke out of the way and opened the bathroom door wide.

"Get back. Now,"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke ran a hand through his wet hair, sending small droplets of water to the floor. Neji ignored him and took out a book from his bedside drawer.

"There is not much for you to do here,"

"I don't mind," Sasuke answered almost immediately. Neji eyed him suspiciously and laid the book out on his lap. He had a simple white bookmark and he took that out, placing it on the desk. Sasuke walked over slowly.

"The History of Konoha," Neji said. He could always read Sasuke's mind, and this time was no different.

Neji read, his eyes moving from left to right. Sasuke shrugged a little to himself and moved to the bed, wondering if the Hyuuga would disapprove. But Neji didn't even look at him. Sasuke settled onto the right side of the bed and tested its springiness. Then he swung his legs up and lay down. He looked around. Saw the Rubik's Cube on Neji's bedside desk. He took it and began trying to solve it.

"So why are you here?" Neji asked all of a sudden. Sasuke twisted a chunk of the cube to align the blue.

"I told you,"

"It was largely insufficient,"

Sasuke went silent, his mouth in a grim line. Did Neji really want to know, or was he just trying to make conversation? And if he was trying to make conversation, did that mean he was beginning to forgive Sasuke?

"Don't worry about it," the Uchiha finally mumbled. He frowned at the cube and twisted it back to its original position.

Neji looked up from his book. Saw Sasuke with the Rubik's Cube. He tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke looked so good, so _cool _and attractive, lying there on his bed with the cube grasped in his slender fingers. Those fingers, which had run through Neji's hair, danced over every inch of Neji's body…the Hyuuga's skin tingled and crawled as the memories came back. But then he thought of Kidomaru and all of it disappeared. Well, not all of it exactly—there was still a little flame burning inside him. He went back to reading his book.

Sasuke glanced at Neji. His eyes were downcast, his brown hair falling around his face, tied at the back as it usually was. He looked innocent, intelligent…heavenly. Sasuke knew the last word was a clichéd word to use, but Neji always had that glow about him. It was probably the contrast of his eyes against his pale skin that made him look unnaturally beautiful. Sasuke gulped quietly, his Adam's apple moving up and down. He almost dropped the Rubik's Cube, and that was when Hiashi's gruff voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Neji! A moment, please!"

Sasuke felt the impulse to slip under the covers and hide uselessly, but Neji gave him a reassuring yet stern look, put his book face down and then left, closing the room door behind him. Sasuke heard him walk down the stairs even though his steps were light. He let out a slow breath, feeling nervous despite himself. He knew he wouldn't get caught—he was Sasuke Uchiha. He strained to hear what Hiashi was talking about with Neji, but before he knew it, Neji came back upstairs and opened the door. Sasuke tried to resume his normal face but Neji saw it.

"Don't worry," he said, his tone slightly teasing. But only slight, like a single grain of salt in a whole cup of water. "It was nothing,"

Neji picked up his book and put the bookmark back in. He closed it.

"Do you not want to read it anymore?"

"No," Neji answered. He stretched a little and stifled a yawn. Watching him do that was incredibly endearing. Sasuke's heart pumped against his chest as if it wanted to break free.

_Does he want to sleep? _The possibility made Sasuke's hopes soar. This was his chance. He knew it would incur the wrath of Neji if he so much as laid a hand on his shoulder, but he also knew Neji could only resist for so long until he caved. Even guys like him had limits.

Neji knew himself just what Sasuke was intending to do. He was split in half in his opinion: he was going to relent and let Sasuke sleep with him, but that would mean that the night would probably end in something Neji was very indignant _not _to let happen. He was stubborn in wanting to prove to Sasuke he wasn't just some sex buddy, but he was denying his own feelings as he did so. It was painful for him too, but he had pride.

The other half wanted him to sleep on the floor for that reason.

Pride was an annoying thing. Neji knew that: it was what made him act so tight-arsed about everything. But the softer part of him just went to the end of the bed and he crawled defiantly to the left side of the bed. Sasuke shifted a little as Neji's body neared his. He sat up, straightened his back, took notice. Not that he hadn't been taking notice, but...

"Get up a little," Neji said. Sasuke slid off the bed and watched as Neji pulled the blanket over himself. It was a cool night. The moon was full and shone through Neji's window, illuminating the whiteness of the bed sheets. Sasuke sat down again and Neji glanced at him from his lying position.

"Don't try anything while I'm sleeping,"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay,"  
"I'm serious Sasuke,"

"Right,"

Neji glared at him. And then he slowly closed his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but stare: he looked so fucking handsome. He wanted to reach over and lightly brush his hands over Neji's cheeks to confirm that he was a real, live, red-blooded human and not an ethereal being. Sasuke put down the Rubik's cube. Walked patiently to the light switch, and turned the lights off. The room immediately darkened, lit up only by that ever-present moon. Neji shifted a little, thin strands falling across his face, tickling his nose. Sasuke hadn't noticed before, but Neji had untied his hair. It lay like a silk blanket behind him, sprawled out onto the bed. Sasuke walked over slowly. He went into the bed. He lay down, facing Neji. He could smell Neji from this proximity, feel the tickle of his breath as he exhaled, feel his _warmth. _Neji's eyes were moving beneath the lids. Sasuke raised a hand and placed it gently on Neji's cheek, all of a sudden welling up with the emotion of not seeing Neji for two years. Neji's eyes fluttered open and he gazed emotionlessly at Sasuke's achingly familiar face. He wondered painfully if Sasuke ever missed him, ever thought about him when he left Konoha. It was what kept him awake most nights, crying on the rare occasion, because it just haunted him so much. That face…those eyes, that hair…the Hyuuga's eyes darted across all these features, but ultimately rested on Sasuke's eyes. They both looked into each other's, each wondering what the other boy was thinking. Sasuke leaned forward a bit. Millimetre by millimetre, waiting for a reaction from Neji that would pull him back again. But Neji didn't do anything. They just kept looking into each other's eyes, and when Sasuke was so close the tips of their noses grazed each other, Neji's eyes lowered and stared at Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke paused a little. A small, sweet tease. Then he kissed him a little harder.

_All these years…_Sasuke felt Neji take a breath. He shifted his entire body closer. Neji kicked the blanket downwards a little.

It would only get in the way, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Even as their lips moved together with the smoothest harmony, Neji knew it had to stop. He wanted to stop before he lost himself into the emotion and lust of it all and couldn't turn back. He gave Sasuke one last, decidedly painful kiss before drawing away and, panting a bit. Sasuke, however, seemed to have foreseen his withdrawal and immediately wrapped his arms around Neji to restrain him. He slid himself closer to the Hyuuga, feeling the other boy wriggle a little in refusal, but ignoring it. He didn't want it to the end, no matter how rude it was of him. He just wanted _Neji. _

But Neji didn't want _him. _At least not entirely.

_I cannot make too much noise, or Hiashi will know…_Neji pushed against Sasuke's chest, which, annoyingly enough, felt firm and delicious beneath his palm. He tried to close his mouth, but the Uchiha was relentless in his kissing. Sasuke carefully manoeuvred himself on top and only then did he stop. He was on his knees on either side of Neji's body, and he was sitting up, looking down at the Hyuuga with cloudy eyes. Looking into them, he was reminded of the times they often lost themselves to each other when the pressures of their families became too much on them. It provided a small release, but a release nevertheless. And Neji was thinking the exact same thing. But he wasn't going to let the reminiscence consume him. He glared at Sasuke.

"Get off me,"

"No,"

"Sasuke…,"

"…,"

It always happened like this. It almost made Sasuke laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. When they were younger, he'd always wanted to try things Neji didn't want to try, or thought was too early to try. Sometimes Sasuke won over, sometimes Neji's resistance did. But this time, it was different, because Neji…

"You're a bastard, Sasuke," Neji stated simply. He looked at Sasuke blankly. There was a watery sheen about his eyes, and Sasuke wondered if he was crying.

"You knew it would be a mistake to do this, but you keep at it," he continued. His eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't have to say it for Sasuke to know what he wanted to say. _I'm disappointed. _

Sasuke felt his heart thud against his chest as it dropped. He just…really wanted Neji. So much. And he didn't know how to express it other than…

_What? Sex? _

The Uchiha looked down at his hands, which were placed on Neji's shoulders. _It's not even consensual, you idiot. _

"Maybe if you came back every now and then. Then we might be where you want us to be. But coming in through my window completely unannounced after two years is…,"

Sasuke put his hand over Neji's mouth. An owl hooted on a tree nearby. Moonlight was the only thing that was coming into the room. It made everything all the more unbearable for both of them. It felt like the world had stopped, and they were the only ones moving. For Sasuke it made him want to get it on even more, and, although he wouldn't admit it, it was the same for Neji. The Uchiha leaned forward suddenly, sliding his hand down from Neji's shoulder and onto his chest. Neji reacted immediately and grasped his wrist. As always, he was the hesitant one, not wanting to do things because he was too nervous. The first time it had happened, it was when—

"Do you remember this?"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. He peered down at Neji, who was looking at him very, very seriously. His eyes full of emotion. Was he talking about the same thing that Sasuke was thinking about just now?

"What?"

"When you wanted to kiss me," Neji said softly. "At school,"

Sasuke smiled sadly. It was true—the first time Neji had ever stopped him from doing something was at school. They were both inside, while everybody was out. Normally, teachers didn't let students stay inside the classrooms while they were on recess, but Neji was Neji and Sasuke was Sasuke. They weren't Naruto or Kiba. So Iruka had let them stay in. It was still the period of their relationship where they were both timid, tentative. They didn't know what world they were stepping into, since nobody else around them seemed to be doing it, but what they both knew was that it was off-limits with what Konoha expected of them as a Hyuuga and an Uchiha, and it gave them a special kind of thrill. Neji had let Sasuke kiss him from across the desk, but when he started reaching _too far _down his pants, he'd grabbed his wrist in the exact same way.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered quietly. His lip twitched a bit in emotion. He extracted his wrist from Neji's grip and got off the guy. Slid over to the edge of the bed and just sat there. Neji stayed in the exact same position as he was, and stared at the ceiling. After several moments passed, he turned his head slowly, staring at Sasuke's back.

_Should I forgive him? It…would be good for both of us. _

Neji narrowed his eyes a bit, partially due to tiredness. _But what is 'us'?_

Sensing Neji's eyes on him, Sasuke turned a bit. Their gazes met.

_There's just too much behind us. I cannot..._

No.

_I can. If _he _can leave 'us' behind, I can too. _

Unable to reason with himself any longer, Neji let sleep take him over, and he closed his eyes._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke watched Neji fall asleep. His entire body relaxed, and his breathing quietened and grew steadier. Sasuke inched closer to him, grabbed the blanket, and pulled it over Neji's shoulders. He wondered how many times exactly he'd watched Neji sleep, and he knew it was too many to count. The Hyuuga didn't know it, but Sasuke always pretended to fall asleep only to wait for Neji to do so and then he could watch him. It sounded a bit creepy, but ever since the first time he saw the guy in slumber, he kept doing it. He stifled a yawn, refusing to fall asleep until he figured out a way to win Neji over…or whether it was a better idea to just leave. Clearly his ex was bitterer than he thought. Yes, he'd expected a large degree of hostility, but…

_He let me stay. Without giving me away…I should be grateful to him. _

_But can't I…? _

Sasuke shuffled underneath the blanket himself and tried very hard to ignore the fact that Neji was right there, asleep. And therefore unable to say no. He saw a small damp patch in the corner of Neji's eyes and brushed his thumb against it. They felt like tears.

_Damn._

Sasuke didn't give it a second thought. He sidled over and pulled Neji in, close to him. It stirred the other boy, but he didn't resist. In fact, he moved closer, resting his forehead against Sasuke's chin and putting his hand lightly on his waist. The Uchiha smiled. He was weary, but he didn't want to sleep.

_Can I fix what I left two years ago…? Maybe I should actually explain to him. Why I'm here._

"Tell me why you're here," Neji murmured all of a sudden. It made Sasuke jump. He looked down at the person in his arms to confirm whether or not he had just imagined it. Wasn't Neji asleep?

"It would help me…better understand the person that you were when you left, and the person that you are now, Sasuke Uchiha,"

"But..," Sasuke was speechless. He felt Neji sigh, his warm breath tickling the skin of Sasuke's neck.

"I…miss you too…but I am not your wh—,"

"I _know _that," Sasuke interrupted before Neji could say the word. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Could he tell Neji that he'd…?

"It's…I…," he swallowed hard and tried to fight the dreadful feeling from consuming him, like it did when those bloody fingers touched his forehead for the last time. He shivered involuntarily and shifted uncomfortably beneath the blanket, wanting to disappear completely. His embrace around Neji tightened, wanting to quell the clamminess that had overcome his body. It was unbelievable that he was having this sort of reaction, especially since he'd hated _him_ so much, and when he finally killed _him_, it hadn't given him the satisfaction he'd thirsted for. In fact, he felt like his heart had stopped rather than pumped as life left Itachi's body. It wasn't only because that some of the truth behind Itachi's actions had dawned upon him right at that moment, but also because he suddenly felt so damn alone… How on Earth could he tell Neji that he'd killed his own brother?

_He would never accept me again. _

Then should he make something up? Lie to Neji?

_Impossible. He can—_

"Tell me the truth," Neji piped up tiredly. He opened his eyes just a little, and inspected Sasuke's face with his breathlessly pale eyes. "If you are going to lie to me, then get out of my bed,"

His tone was slightly angry, and Sasuke had half expected Neji to say _then get the fuck out of my bed, _but he knew the Hyuuga very, very, very rarely swore. He frowned and cast his eyes downwards, noticing that his hands were still shaking. He cursed silently.

_Everybody will know eventually._ He looked at Neji nervously. _But what will he think of me…? _

_He will hate me. _

_But he's telling me to tell him. He's prepared for bad news. Maybe the worst. _

Sasuke felt Neji's hand—the one on his waist—give him an impatient nudge. The Uchiha gave him a "just _wait_" look.

"What if…it makes you hate me?"

Neji wrinkled his nose and sneezed. It was a cute sneeze, but it did little to subdue the uneasiness in Sasuke's stomach or to calm his nerves. 

"I already do,"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. The sound of his heart pounding was loud in his ears. His face grew hot.

_Fuck it. _

"I killed Itachi," he blurted.


End file.
